The present invention comprises of a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia-Calibrachoa (Petchoa) referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPXC011’. Petunia-Calibrachoa variety ‘SAKPXC011’ originated from a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in December 2006. The male parent was a commercial patented hybrid Calibrachoa line named ‘SAKCAL093’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,490), which has a burgundy flower color and a creeping plant habit. The female parent was a proprietary hybrid Petunia line named ‘AM6-106A’ (unpatented), which had a rose flower color and a mounding plant habit.
In December 2006, an F1 generation from the initial hybridization was grown and approximately 50 seeds were obtained. In February 2007, 120 seeds were sown and the plants were cultivated in a greenhouse and only one plant survived and bloomed. Segregation in the F1 generation resulted in the one plant having a purplish-rose flower color and a semi-creeping plant growth habit. In May 2007, the plant was selected that exhibited the purplish-rose flower color and semi-creeping plant growth habit and gave it the experimental name ‘K2008-J-224’.
In August 2007, line ‘K2008-J-224’ was vegetatively propagated to produce rooted cuttings and plants of the selection were cultivated and evaluated in an open field. In December 2007, line ‘K2008-J-224’ was observed to have its distinct characteristics remain stable. In February 2008, line ‘K2008-J-224’ was propagated again and plants were cultivated. In May 2008, the distinct characteristics of line ‘K2008-J-224’ were confirmed to be fixed and stable. Line ‘K2008-J-224’ was later named ‘SAKPXC011’ and was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative propagation.